Generally, as the semiconductor device becomes more integrated, the effective area of the capacitor must be decreased. Therefore, the capacitor must be manufactured with a larger capacitance in a limited effective area.
Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide a method for forming a stacked capacitor in a semiconductor device which can increase the memory capacity in a semiconductor device as the capacitance of the capacitor in the limited effective area of the capacitor increases.